Une lettre
by Jennifer Snape Potter
Summary: OS. Que se passe-t-il quand Hermione reçoit une lettre qui va bouleverser sa vie ? Quelle personne inattendue va la sauver ?
1. Chapter 1

Un jour, peut-être qu'elle réussirait à se perdre dans le château. Pour l'instant, elle courait en tournant dans un nouveau couloir, par-ci, par-là. Elle voulait simplement oublier le contenu de la lettre glissée dans sa poche un peu plus tôt. La nouvelle apportée l'avait anéantie. Ses parents, retrouvés morts, torturés à l'arme blanche. Elle devait aller les voir quelques jours plus tôt mais avait dû se décommander car, en septième année, le travail requis était énorme. Bien sur, elle aurait pu demander à la directrice de manquer les cours une journée, ce qu'elle aurait accepter connaissant le sérieux de la jeune fille. A la fin de sa course, elle était arrivée en haut de la plus haute tour du château, celle qui surplombait le parc. Elle s'approcha de la balustrade et admira la vue qu'elle avait sur tout l'extérieur. Au loin, elle apercevait la forêt interdite et le lac noir. Contre son gré, elle avait été suivie. Son amie, qui avait vu son visage se décomposer durant la lecture de la lettre, qui lui apportait apparemment une mauvaise nouvelle, avait décidé de la suivre. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les deux amies ne s'étaient pas parlées. Depuis la mort du frère de la seconde en fait. Une épreuve qui avait été dure pour la jeune fille. Et puis, l'autre, était devenue muette et renfermée depuis la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis. Pourtant, grâce à eux, la paix était revenue dans le monde. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait seule, ses parents et ses meilleurs amis étant morts, elle était abandonnée. Sauf elle, la jeune fille qui partageait son dortoir et avec qui elle partageait tout avant. Chaque jour, quand elle la voyait, elle voulait lui parler, lui dire que tout était fini et qu'elle serait avec elle à jamais. Une voix la fit sortir de ses pensées :

-Que fais-tu ici, elle disait quoi cette lettre ?

Elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix de celle qui, en connaissance de causes, pourrait la calmer. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie de lui dire ce qui la tourmentait.

-Je fais ce que je veux. Il n'y a ni couvre-feu, ni interdiction. Par contre, je pourrai te retourner la question. Et la lettre, elle concernait mes parents.

-Je suis ici parce que je t'ai suivie. Cela faisait bien longtemps que j'avais envie de te parler et là, j'en ai enfin l'occasion. Tu me manques. Depuis leur morts, j'ai besoin de toi, mais tu t'es éloignée. J'en ai marre de faire semblant d'être une inconnue pour toi. Je ne pense pas que de nous voir aussi éloignée l'une de l'autre leur aurait fait plaisir. Leur seul but était de réunir le monde. Je ne peux pas me dire que le résultat nous à parfaitement éloignées. Qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, c'est la plus importante que j'ai. Tu es la plus importante de mes amies.

-Tu sais, toi aussi tu me manques. Je pensais simplement que tu avais besoin de temps pour faire leurs deuils. Et être une inconnue comme tu dis, c'est horrible autant pour toi que pour moi. J'en ai marre de devoir faire semblant d'aller bien. Je n'ai parlé à personne depuis qu'ils sont partis. Tiens, lis.

Elle lui tendit la lettre sans prononcer un mot. A la fin de sa lecture, une expression de peur se lut sur son visage.

-Tes...Tes...Tes... Je suis tellement désolée.

Elle murmura cette phrase dans l'oreille de son amie, car depuis le temps qu'elle le voulait, elle avait sauté dans ses bras. La plus jeune, qui était aussi la plus grande, humait les cheveux de son amie. Celle-ci, heureuse d'avoir retrouver sa moitié, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime Ginny. Tout ce temps passé loin de toi m'en a fait prendre conscience. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Je me rend compte que tu es la seule personne qui puisse me faire sourire à nouveau. Je t'aime mais pourtant, c'est interdit. Deux femmes ne peuvent pas s'aimer et puis qui me dit que tu es dans le même état d'esprit que moi.

Abasourdie, la plus jeune mit du temps à réaliser ce que sa meilleure amie lui avait dit. Sa meilleure amie l'aimait d'amour. Une fois ses pensées remises, elle lui répondit :

-Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione. Je serai avec toi jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.


	2. 1 an après

**J'ai décidé d'écrire une suite à cet OS. Il se concentrera sur des moments de la vie de Ginny et d'Hermione un an après la révélation de leurs sentiments.**

1 an après :

 _PDV Hermione :_

1 an. Cela fait un an que j'ai tout avoué à Ginny. Je ne pensais pas que ma vie allait changer à ce point. Elle est un cadeau tombée du ciel. Je ne conçois plus ma vie sans elle. Depuis cet instant où je lui ai déclaré mon amour, nous ne nous quittons plus. Je passe chaque instant de ma vie en sa compagnie, ma main dans la sienne. Après Poudlard, nous étions retournées chez les Weasley et avons annoncés à Arthur et Molly notre relation. Molly avait eu une réaction appréciable. Elle s'était précipitée sur moi et m'avait serré dans ses bras en me disant que si je rendais sa fille heureuse, c'était tout ce qu'il comptait. Arthur, lui, m'avait serré la main en me félicitant.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par des mains posées sur mon ventre et un visage dans mon cou. L'odeur de ma douce me monta aux narines et je posai mes mains sur les siennes. Elle m'enlaça et voyant que je ne répondais pas à son étreinte me tourna vers elle.

-Qu'y a-t-il Mione ? À quoi pense-tu ?

-Je repense à nous, ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble toi et moi, un an que tu fais de ma vie le paradis. Je suis tellement heureuse à tes côtés.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureuse à tes côtés. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que j'aurai pu te retrouver. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais continuer ma vie sans toi à partir de maintenant.

-Oh Ginny...

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai le plus fort possible. Je voulais qu'elle se rende compte des sentiments que je lui porte. Je voulais qu'elle sache que c'était l'étoile de ma nuit noire et le soleil d'un jour sans nuages. Je voulais juste lui faire comprendre qu'elle était mienne.

 _PDV Ginny :_

J'observais Hermione. Cela m'arrivait souvent maintenant. Elle semblait paisible. Elle était belle. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux noisettes et son sourire délicieux. C'était une femme magnifique et elle était à moi. J'étais amoureuse d'elle depuis bien longtemps mais elle ne l'avait jamais ou jamais su. Mes sentiments ont faits surface après la guerre ou j'avais un besoin continuel d'être près d'elle pour me sentir bien. Et pourtant, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait commencer à s'éloigner de moi. Je ne la voyais plus, ne l'entendais plus et cela me rendais triste. J'avais du attendre pour lui reparler, ce soir là, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. J'étais tellement heureuse à cet instant précis. C'était il y a un an. Cela faisaig un an que ma belle Hermione partageait ma vie. Un an que je l'aimais de plus en plus au fil des jours.

Je m'approchais d'elle, qui semblait soucieuse. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, chose qu'elle faisait souvent. Je lui demande alors.

-Qu'y a-t-il Mione ? À quoi pense-tu ?

-Je repense à nous, ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble toi et moi, un an que tu fais de ma vie le paradis. Je suis tellement heureuse à tes côtés.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureuse à tes côtés. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que j'aurai pu te retrouver. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais continuer ma vie sans toi à partir de maintenant.

-Oh Ginny...

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je répondis à son étreinte. Cela me faisait du bien d'être contre elle, contre celle que j'aimais. Elle était la seule personne qui me maintienne à la surface et qui fasse de moi la personne que je suis, une jeune fille heure et épanouie.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si cette suite vous a plu car au début je n'avais pas l'intention de la faire mais cette idée germait dansma tête après un cours assez ennuyeux. En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimez et une petite rewiew fait toujours plaisir

Jennifer Snape Potter


End file.
